UNCHAINED
by Jade Ice Fire
Summary: Kagome has seen things no normal girl even dreams of. Demons? What about the terms she was held to in this age? Will it transcend time as well? Inspired by song, written to story.
1. Chapter 1: Not enough

A/N: I have recently found one of my boyfriends cd's and read the lyrics to all the songs. Many of them reminded me of characters from InuYasha. So I have decided to try and write a few short stories pertaining to those songs. It's rather funny what will give you inspiration for these things. Enjoy!

CD: shallow life

Artist: LACUNA COIL

* * *

**Not Enough**

~o0o~

_I don't want to be saved, I wanna go down with you_

_Together we will find a way to come back_

_*I thought it was too late_

_I thought you disappeared_

_It's been a while since I believed in you_

_I used to have the strength_

_I used to just walk away_

_But now that I see you_

_It's not enough_

_I don't want to be saved, I wanna go down with you_

_Together we will find a way to come back_

_*I'm falling once again_

_I'm following the way_

_Nothing's changed since I believed in you_

_I knew that you would come_

_I thought that I'd be afraid_

_But now that I have you _

_It's not enough_

_I don't want to be saved, I wanna go down with you_

_Together we will find a way to come back_

_Forgotten fears I throw away_

_All of the caution out into the wind_

_My soul is thirsty_

_And I'm dreaming of you_

_Get out of my mind (come back)_

_I don't want to be saved, I wanna go down with you_

_Together we will find a way to come back_

_I don't want to be saved, I wanna give in to you_

_Together we will find a way to come back_

~o0o~

Kikyo stood at the edge overlooking the small group of travelers.

She felt cold as she watched her erstwhile lover sitting among the group, mocking the little kitsune youkai that sat near her reincarnation.

Kikyo's nose screwed up in distaste as she caught the sound of said woman's voice rising in irritation towards her hanyo. _That's right. My hanyo._ She thought with a dry chuckle.

Her imitation would never have the place she had in Inuyasha's heart. Too much had occurred between them now.

Kikyo moved into the slight breeze. Inuyasha sniffed the air turning in her direction. She knew he would come.

Inuyashas' golden eyes shifted as he faced the cliffs behind them. Kagome grew quiet, a sad look crossed her face for a moment.

Just then Inuyasha stood and took off in a running jump, ricocheting off the cliffs' protruded face until he reached the top.

The others in the group turned their sympathetic eyes back to Kagome only to find her walking in the other direction.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku said standing.

"I am going to the river for water Miroku. Don't worry." She said with a slight waver in her voice.

"Of course. Take your time Kagome." Sango said with a nod.

She disappeared into the night as the others sighed.

"InuYasha no Baka." Shippo spat throwing a stick into the fire. Kirara mewed in agreement.

***

Above the camp Inuyasha had found the undead priestess sitting on a fallen log deeper into the forest.

"Kikyo." He said in a near reverent whisper.

"InuYasha."

"It's been a while."

"Yes. I had to come. I… wanted to see you." Kikyo stood as she spoke.

Inuyasha shifted, his eyes a burnished gold in the moonlight.

Then in a moment they were in each others arms.

"I want to save you Kikyo, so we can be together."

Kikyo stiffened. "I don't want to be saved, InuYasha. I will fulfill my promise and drag you to hell with me."

Inuyasha pushed her away from him, still gripping her arms. "Kikyo."

"We will find a way to come back, and be together for ever. I just need the other piece of my soul InuYasha."

He never saw the mists enveloping them, filling his lungs.

His eyes had softened with a glazed look as he held her close once more.

"I want to believe in you. I thought it was too late. I would do anything for you Kikyo."

The clay-made Miko smiled with malice. "Then help me InuYasha. Help me… kill Kagome."

* * *

A/N: The * denotes the male vocals, the rest are female.

I thought it apropos to Kikyo's situation.


	2. Chapter 2: I won't tell you

A/N: Now It's Kagomes' turn, I believe. I don't know if all of these will be in an order or not. I will try my best to link them.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor Inuyasha

* * *

**I WON'T TELL YOU**

~o0o~

_I cannot tell you you're falling apart_

_open your eyes if you wanna survive_

_I want to tell you your love is a lie_

_but I wont tell you, _

_I won't tell you_

_I can't leave this, I am fine inside it_

_I don't feel bliss and I just keep hiding_

_I've been burnt so bad but I still play with fire_

_sometimes naked truth is what I don't believe in_

_I cannot tell you you're falling apart_

_open your eyes if you wanna survive_

_I want to tell you your love is a lie_

_but I won't tell you, _

_I won't tell you_

_I cannot get so deep into this now_

_I can't admit that I know what I know and_

_I want to tell you your love is a lie_

_I won't tell you, _

_I won't tell you_

_It's hard to hear through the static again_

_It's never clear until the rush of pain_

_I'll never tell you I'm living a lie_

_in this confusion I feel alive_

_I've been burnt so bad but I still play with fire_

_sometimes naked truth is what I can't believe in_

_don't ever tell me I'm falling apart_

_don't ever tell me I will not survive_

_don't ever tell me this love is a lie_

'_cause I'm the lie, _

_I'm the liar_

~o0o~

Kagome stood in the shallow waters of the rushing river before her, while silent tears ran unchecked. The moons light glistening upon the wet paths down her pale face. Wind whipped her hair around like black silk ribbons.

She felt the pain become less than before, slowly easing each time. That in itself made her sad all the more.

She no longer felt she had to stand by Inuyashas side. He was becoming something she wanted no part of any longer.

_I can't tell him how she is really. He tells me I lie. _

She bemoaned her self-sacrificing heart at that moment. No longer keeping her fragile feelings safe and whole, it was leaving a path of fire deep inside.

"I never wanted to believe in this. I can't understand how he doesn't see it." Realizing that talking to herself seemed a bit crazy, Kagome turned to step from the stream only to choke back a scream.

There, across the cleared brush from the river to the trees, was the one demon she did not wish to draw the attention of.

Sesshomaru looked on the young woman before him with absolutely no emotion on his face, his eyes rock hard and cold.

"This Sesshomaru finds himself disgusted by your tears woman. The hanyo is nothing to be so emotional over. Contain your self."

Kagome stood stiff as a board while wiping away her tears, never taking her eyes off the imposing demon.

He moved slowly, as if not to alarm her, and stood near the waters edge.

Kagomes' brow drew up in confusion when he designed to speak to her. Even more puzzling was how he showed he meant no threat.

"He lies with the clay miko."

"Hai. He does." Kagome stated slightly sharp.

"You wish to die ningan." He said cutting her a hard glance.

"Gomen, Sesshomaru-sama." she said with a low bow.

He gave a slight incline of the head and turned back to the waters glimmering depths. "There is no truth he will hear. She keeps him under an enchantment."

Kagome stood to the side and behind the Daiyoukai, folding her hands together.

She watched as night insects glided near the calmer pools of water only to be eaten by fish from beneath, not noticing the shift in the Inu's attention.

Sesshomaru had a strange interest in this woman.

Seeing her over the years had gained him some insight on her character, as well as her hidden spiritual power.

He could tell she had no idea about her own strength. It was suppressed, somehow, but there just under the surface.

When she did not make any move to speak of his wayward brother, he knew her attachment to him was waning. That made him, strangely, more comfortable.

Not wanting to think on that any longer her turned to face the miko completely.

Kagome was startled out of her daze by the sudden movement.

Her eyes met a pair of deep golden, smoldering pools.

The sharp intake of her breath stirred something in him as he stared into her glassy blue eyes. A feature he had never made a point to notice until now.

"Do not think on the hanyo much, miko. He must find his own way."

Sesshomaru said as he turned to walk away.

The timid statement she made next had him faltering a step.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn."

Kagome's gaze never left his form until he was swallowed up by the night.

Silver hair glimmering in moonlight was the last of his visage to fade from view.

She smiled faintly then and placed her shoes back on. Completely forgetting about the previous upset of Inuyasha.

Her opinion of the Daiyoukai had definitely been shaken.

_Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all. _She thought walking back to camp with a lighter step than before.


	3. Chapter 3: I like it

**I LIKE IT**

*****

~o0o~

*****

_Everything is different today_

_I like it, I like it_

_I feel very different today_

_I like it, I like it_

_I'm not gonna be in your parade_

'_cause I don't like it_

_You think I'm a dirty little game_

_You think I like it_

_you made up this fantasy with me_

_But I don't like it_

_I want you to get away from me_

_That's how I like it_

_How do you like it?_

_Today I'm gonna fly_

_There's nothing that can keep me on the ground_

_Touch the sky_

_I'm free inside_

_You think you're the master, I'm the slave_

_You think I like it_

_You don't even know me anyway_

_That's how I like it_

_I'm getting ready to move on_

_But you don't like it_

_You can kiss your fairy tale away_

_I like it, I like it_

_How do you like it_

_I'm free to do what I like_

_I'm celebrating my life_

_I'm free to be what I like_

_I'm celebrating my life_

_I'm gonna get what I like_

_I'm gonna celebrate 'till I die_

_I'm celebrating my life_

*

~o0o~

*

Kagura watched with a smile as Naraku was beaten back by the wayward group of travelers.

The Houshi was out of commission due to the doku making it's way up his arm.

The youkai taijia stood over him with Hiraikotsu, shielding them from attack.

The monks Shakujou was embedded into the ground to the left of the Miko, having been flung away during the battle.

Kagome had an arrow notched and ready as she watched Inuyasha battle back tentacles of the evil hanyo.

Sesshomaru stepped in from the side with a swipe of his newly formed sword Bakusaiga, causing Naraku to abandon part of his body as the erosive power spread.

Finally Kagome found an opening, with a yell she released the arrow.

It's purple glow arching across the sky plunging into Narakus heart.

Sesshomaru used the distraction to give one final slice, along with Inuyashas wind scar, to eradicate the vile irritation for good.

Kagome sighed as she picked up the discarded Shikon no tama, it's black aura purifying to a bright opalescent pink.

"It's finished." she stated as the group gathered to view the sphere.

Miroku laughed as he grabbed Sango up in a spinning embrace, only to kiss her with abandon as they came to a stop. Sango forgot about everything then and held the houshi closer, tears running down her face.

Shippo jumped up and down in a wild dance with Kirara, the fire neko.

Sesshomaru only stood there looking on at the tension between his idiot half brother and the miko he had deep unvoiced feelings for.

Rin stood near him with her hand tightly enclosed in his. The ordeal had left her to shaken to celebrate, thinking of how she had almost died, again.

Kagome stared at the jewel in her hand, refusing to look at her onetime love.

The betrayal was still too keen for her to look into the hanyo's eyes, much less smile at him.

Inuyasha was at a loss.

He was overjoyed the jewel was whole again, and Naraku was finished, but as he glanced up at Kagome his heart tore. He has done something unforgivable to the girl who had loved him unconditionally.

"What now?" The words slipped, unbidden from him and he stiffened.

Kagome looked at him then. "I guess I can go home."

The joy seemed to leave the group at that statement. Miroku and Sango along with shippo came over to her.

"Kagome-sama, must you…" The monk couldn't finish the question.

"I don't really know Miroku. I don't want to leave you all behind." Sadness crept into her eyes.

Then giving herself a mental shake she looked around noticing something on the ground where Naraku had fallen.

She picked it up and turned to the sky. "Kagura! Come down please. I think you will want this."

The wind youkai flew down warily eyeing the young miko.

Then she saw what she held.

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked in amazement.

"It is yours isn't it?"

"Yes, but…"

"Kagura, I can't blame you just as much as I can't blame Kohaku. You had no choice over your actions, Naraku literally held your life in the palm of his hand." Kagome said handing the woman back her heart.

"Thank you." Kagura said with a smile. "If you ever have need of an ally, call on me."

The wind whipped around her as she flew off into the dusk sky, finally free.

* * *

*

~o0o~

*

Doku: Poison, toxicant

Taijia: Exterminator

Houshi: Monk

**Read and review please! ~_o**


End file.
